


Holy moly(NSFW)

by Bvnnyboy



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bvnnyboy/pseuds/Bvnnyboy
Summary: Ryland and Shane finally got Morgan to move out. so naturally they do what any sexually deprived couple does, they celebrate.





	Holy moly(NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> so my Shane and friend's fanfiction has been getting a lot of reads and neither of the fics are actually ones I'm proud of so I decided to sit down and try my best to write a shyland fic I felt proud of so uhhh ye!

Morgan was finally out of the house which meant Shane and Ryland could finally get back to their ‘old’ ways. 

“When I fuck you I want to hear you screaming for me while you beg to cum.” Shane said in a low voice while he sucked lightly on Ryland’s neck. 

It was the first time in months they were able to have sex the way they liked. Ryland was always very vocal during sex so having to keep himself quiet made it much harder for him to get turned on. 

Don’t get Ryland wrong, he loved having his sister around. Sometimes he just wished she would get out of the house more and go experience her twenties. 

Shane could feel Ryland pulsating against him, which made Shane growl as he bit down on Ryland’s neck, causing Ryland to whimper. 

The two boys continued to make out in the darkness of the room, trying to make this moment last as long as possible. Which proved easier said than done. When either of them went to move they would feel the other ones hip move in unison. Shane had his legs wrapped around Rylands back and held him in place as he continued to grind slowly against Ryland. 

“Mmm baby just fuck me already.” Ryland said in a high pitched voice as he raised his neck up, giving Shane full access to leave even more hickeys along his neck. Shane hummed against Ryland's neck as he pulled away.

“Patience baby, I’m not ready for that just yet. I want to take things slowly and enjoy every inch of you.” Shane mumbled as he moved his way down to Ryland’s chest. He pulled Ryland's shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor, leaving Ryland flustered and shirtless. He began to leave small kisses and bites along his biceps. Shane bit down on Ryland’s nipple causing Ryland to let out a small squeak of pain and pleasure. Ryland buried his head in Shane’s neck as Shane licked and sucked on Ryland’s nipple, leaving it sensitive and red. 

Shane moved over to Ryland’s stomach and left small red marks on his stomach as Ryland felt his heart rate increase and he grinded down onto Shane. Shane rolled Ryland over and sat up as he kicked his boxers onto the floor. 

Shane moved back onto the bed and kissed down Ryland’s stomach, slowly removing his boxers. Ryland gave short breaths as his boxers were thrown onto the floor. Shane moved onto the bed and after lubing himself up he pushed slowly into Ryland.

Ryland moaned as Shane began to thrust. He let out all the pent up emotions he held in for the past six months. Shane panted as he picked up speed, causing Ryland to let out several loud moans. Shane moved forward and placed his hands on Rylands arm’s as he picked up more speed with his thrusts. 

“Oh fuck, ah Shane!” Ryland whined out as he moved his Hips along Shane’s cock. 

Shane could feel that Ryland was getting close as he placed his hands on Ryland’s thighs and felt them shaking. 

“You better beg to cum for me baby.” Shane said in a lower tone. 

Ryland sat up and wrapped his arms around Shane as Shane bounced Ryland up and down on his Cock. 

“Shane Ah! P-Please can I come.” Ryland whimpered into Shane’s shirt. 

"Come with me baby.” Shane said as he slammed Ryland down onto his cock. Shane felt Ryland come on the both of them as Shane came inside Ryland. 

“I’m home! That apartment is to haunted for me.” Morgan yelled out as she slammed the door behind her. Ryland blushed and Shane let out a snort and a laugh.


End file.
